A Very Good Guest
by Manu51
Summary: While Ash is travelling in the Orange Islands with Misty and Tracy, Delia finds Brock one evening. She takes him to her house, determined to find out what happened while he was staying at Professor Ivy's laboratory.


It was another hot summer day in Pallet Town. It was around 5 PM and Mr. Mime and Delia had left the Ketchum residence to go grocery shopping. They went to buy all they needed for dinner and were on their way back home, when suddenly, Delia stomped on something. She heard what seems like a moan of pain.

''Did you hear something, Mr. Mime?'' asker Delia.

''Mime, Mime.'' said Mr. Mime, shaking his head negatively.

Delia turned around and stomped again on the same thing and she heard another pain moan. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally saw a young man, lying on the ground. He was wearing a long jacket and a hat.

''Oh, I'm really sorry, sir!'' exclaimed Delia. ''I had no intention to stomp you like that,'' she said, while shaking the man.

The man's hat finally fell, and Delia recognized him. It was none other than Brock, Ash's friend. He was looking pale and dehydrated. However, he managed to smile weakly to her.

''Brock, what happened? I thought you were going to stay with Professor Ivy,'' said Delia.

When he heard the name, Brock crawled on the ground, arms around his body.

''Don't mention that name,'' he said.

His reaction surprised Delia, but she did not asked more questions on the subject.

''Come with me Brock, said Delia. You obviously need a shower and to eat something.''

''Thanks Mrs. Ketchum,'' said Brock while she was helping him to get back on his feet.

Once they arrived at the Ketchum residence, Delia took the dirty clothes in Brock's backpack and put them in the washer. Meanwhile, Brock was taking a shower, his first one since at least a week. Memories about what happened back at Professor Ivy's lab came back in his mind, but he pushed them away.

After his shower, he put clean clothes on, feeling like a new guy. Brock then went downstairs to eat his dinner, like Delia promised him.

''Here is your dinner Brock,'' said Delia while she put a plate with a steak, carrots and mashed potatoes on it.

''Thank you. I really appreciate that you let me use your bathroom to take a shower and thank you for the dinner too.''

''No problem, Brock. You obviously needed it. You know, you could also stay here as long as you want.''

''Are you sure? I don't want to disturb you.''

''Don't worry. It would be great to have another human to talk around here. Besides, you could use the guest room or Ash's room while he's not here.''

''Well, if you say it's okay with you, then I'll stay. But to thank you of your kindness, I will help you to do the chores around the house.''

''You don't have to, but I appreciate it. Mr. Mime helps me a lot here, but I won't complain to get a little more help.''

Delia sat at the table with Brock and she also ate her dinner. She tried to ask him again what happened with Professor Ivy, but he had the same reaction he had earlier. So Delia decided to avoid the subject as much as she could.

After dinner, Brock helped Delia to wash the dishes, much to Mr. Mime's dismay. It was usually Mr. Mime who helped Delia to do that task. The pokemon then took a broom and began to sweep the floor in the living room.

''You know Mrs. Ketchum, I would not want to steal from Mr. Mime chores he used to do around the house.''

''Don't worry about that, Brock. I'll make a list for each of you, so you will both have chores to do. And you can call me Delia, I'm only 38.''

''Alright, Delia. I'll remember.''

After they were done with de dishes, Brock carried his stuff upstairs and settled in the guest room. Meanwhile, the washer finished its cycle and Delia put Brock's clothes in the dryer.

When Brock was finished upstairs, he went downstairs and sat on the living room couch. Delia soon went downstairs too, feeling happy to have company around the house. _Brock will be a great help for me in the house and we never know, he's a handsome young man._ thought Delia, blushing while imagining Brock's body.

''I've just put your clothes in the dryer,'' said Delia while sitting beside Brock.

''Thank you, Delia. How could I show you how much I appreciate all what you do for me?''

''Just being here will be enough, Brock. I enjoy your presence. You're a very resourceful young guy.''

''Thanks. But you know, I had no choice but to learn how to cook, or wash clothes. I took care of my siblings during my father's absence.''

''You will be a good father when you will find your dream girl and have children of your own.''

''Maybe. We'll see in a few years. I know for sure that I don't want to get married.''

''You don't have to, you know. Couples don't get married like they used to when I was younger.'' said Delia.

''Delia, I'm going to ask you a question, but you don't have to answer if you don't feel at ease.''

''Okay, go ahead."

''Well, when was the last time you have been in a relationship with a man?''

''I never really had another man in my life since my husband left. Well, we were not married, but we had been together for many years before he left to go on his pokemon journey. I haven't heard from him since then.''

''It's a sad story. But even without a father figure, Ash grew up in a fine young man, Delia. You did a great job when you raised him.''

''I got help from my parents to raise Ash, but they passed away ten years ago. My father had an heart attack and my mother died from age. I had also the chance to receive help from Professor Oak.''

''That's great. I guess he had been some kind of a father figure for Ash.''

''In a way, yes.''

''Excuse me Delia. I have to go to the bathroom but I'll be back.''

Brock went upstairs to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He turned on the lights and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He peed and flushed the toilet before washing away the sweat in is face with some water.

Brock exited the bathroom and walked to the guest room. He took off his t-shirt and threw it on the bed. Then, he went back downstairs.

Delia couldn't help but to stare at him when he came back in the living room.


End file.
